recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trio of Rices and Beans with Fresh Apricots
Ingredients * 1 cup chopped fresh oregano (2 bunches) * ½ cup chopped fresh thyme (2 bunches) * 3 sprigs fresh rosemary, leaves stripped and chopped * 4 cups dried white beans, soaked in cold water to cover 3 to 24 hours, then drained * 7 cups vegetable broth or water * 24 fresh apricots, pitted and cut into 4 to 6 pieces each * 2 bunches celery, cut into small diagonal pieces * 3 cups finely chopped fresh chervil (6 bunches) * 2 cups sherry vinegar * 2 tbsp minced garlic * 3¼ cups vegetable oil * 5 leeks (white part only), rinsed well and finely diced Wild rice * ½ cup vegetable oil * 2 medium onions, diced * 12 sprigs fresh thyme, leaves stripped * 2 lbs uncooked wild rice, well rinsed * 2 tsp salt Basmati rice * 1 cup vegetable oil * 4 pinches saffron threads * 6 cups uncooked basmati rice * 1 tsp salt Directions Wild rice # In 6-quart pot, heat oil over high heat. # Add onions and thyme and cook, stirring often, until onions are just wilted. # Add wild rice, stir to coat and cook, stirring, 3 minutes. # Add salt and 4 quarts cold water. # Cover and bring to a boil. # Reduce heat to medium and cook until liquid has evaporated and rice begins to pop open, 35 to 40 minutes. # Remove from heat and set aside to cool. Basmati rice # In 4-quart pot, heat ½ cup oil over high heat. # Add saffron and cook, stirring, 30 seconds. # Add rice and stir to coat. # Add salt and 2 quarts plus 1 cup cold water, stir and bring to a boil. # Stir in remaining ½ cup oil, reduce heat to medium and simmer, uncovered, until liquid has evaporated and rice is tender, 12 to 15 minutes. # Transfer to tray, spreading rice out to cool; set aside. Beans # In 4-quart pot, heat ¼ cup oil over high heat. # Add leeks and cook, stirring often, until wilted, about 2 minutes. # Add garlic, oregano, thyme and rosemary and cook, stirring, 1 to 2 minutes. # Add beans and stir to coat, then stir in broth. # Cover and bring to a boil. # Reduce heat to low and simmer until beans are tender but not mushy, about 40 minutes. # Remove from heat and cool. # In very large bowl, combine both rices, beans, apricots, celery and chervil. # In medium bowl, whisk together vinegar and remaining 3 cups oil and sprinkle over rice mixture to taste. # Toss gently to combine and serve at room temperature. # Do ahead: the rices and beans can be cooked up to 4 days ahead and refrigerated separately. # The dish can be assembled up to 8 hours ahead. Category:Vegetarian Recipes Category:White bean Recipes Category:Sherry vinegar Recipes Category:Basmati rice Recipes Category:Wild rice Recipes Category:Apricot Recipes Category:Saffron Recipes Category:Leek Recipes